To Follow Footsteps
by kunoichimistress
Summary: Shinju, Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, and Misaki, Neji and Tenten's daughter, both get average grades and are missing something, what you ask? A challenge. And their new rivalry will provide all they need for that.
1. A Growing Silver Lotus

To Follow Footsteps

Chapter 1

The Growing Silver Lotus

**IMPORTANT NOTE: ****In this Narutoverse, which also a story on it's own, there are in fact Uchiha members, how? Some Uchiha families were strong enough to escape Itachi and came back to the village years later, it's a small clan, but a clan non the less ,just put it that way kay? I couldn't leave Sasuke like that; he's been through enough crap already.**

Nothing but the best

Some clans are like that

Especially the Uchiha and Hyuga

Uchiha Shinju , the daughter of Uchiha Clan leader Uchiha Sasuke and Matriarch of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sakura , she is the fourth born, Shinju is 10 years old and still in the academy, she is expected to be like her older siblings, to follow in their footsteps. Shinju is somewhat shy and meek, and tries to keep up with those standards, but she always gets average, she's missing something, but what?

Hyuga Misaki, the daughter of Hyuga Clan leader Hyuga Neji and Matriarch of the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Tenten, she is also the fourth born and 10 years old and in the academy, Misaki is also expected to follow the family tradition and be the best and top of her class, despite this her grades are average as well . Misaki, is like her father, quiet and confident, though not a believer in fate, she does believe that there is nobody among her peers that can beat her, can somebody prove her wrong?

Shinju's hair was blue ebony like her father's, she eyes were onyx. She wore what her mother wore, but it was violet purple and edged with red, on the back was the Uchiha symbol, her hair was short and she tied a bandana on her head like her mother, she also had blue gloves fingerless gloves on.

Misaki's hair was dark brown like her parents, she wore traditional Hyuga robes, it was a very female version of her father's, but it also looked like Temari's outfit, she had the Hyuga eyes, her hair was put up in two buns like her mother, but were wrapped in one of those bun holders (you know, those things that look like tiny bags, but wrap up the Chinese buns), they were pale golden yellow and edged with silver.

Now the story begins…

**Academy …**

Iruka - sensei walked in with Misaki "Everybody this is Misaki, she's come all the way from the Suna academy and will now be joining us here at the academy" Misaki wasn't smiling, but smirking.

'Oh, lord, something tells me she's gonna be like Neji' Iruka thought to himself when he took a look at Misaki's expression.

Shinju looked up from her desk and saw Misaki 'new girl? Maybe's she's nice' Shinju smiled at the new girl, but she didn't see her.

"Misaki, you can take the seat next to Yuudai, please, he'll be your guide around the school for today" Iruka pointed to the seat next to the boy.

His name was Rock Yuudai, he didn't have the eyebrows his father has nor his personality, he wore long pair of black pants with a forest green shirt that was somewhat baggy. His hair was long and hin a braid like Lee's was in the academy, but his bangs weren't curled, but straight instead. And on top of it all, he was, in most of the girls view, really hot. You could tell he wasn't a total ice cube, rather arrogant, not exactly cheerful, but not a total grouch, adaptable, just right and always a plus he was taller than her, but by a little bit.

Misaki did as she was told, she took a seat next to him and let him introduce himself, he was going to do it anyways "Hi! I'm Yuudai, from what I see, I'm guessing your pretty strong… and really pretty" Yuudai grinned at her and surprisingly she smiled gave a small smile back.

'He's really cute, I t-t-think I have a crush on him already' Misaki blushed lightly at this strange new feeling most people would actually call love. Misaki started to blush harder, Yuudai was blushing a little too as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

_RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!_

"well, it's time for lunch, we can talk some more then, come on follow me" he had that same alluring grin on, his voice wasn't rough or too cold yet warm but had that type of athletic type of guy voice.

"So? Why did you attend the Suna academy all those years" Yuudai asked her

"I was under special training with Temari-sensei and Kazekage-Sama" she answered simply, but strangely sweet

"Oh! Really? You must be really strong then!" he grinned at her again and again, Misaki smiled.

It was like that for the rest of the day really

"Hey Misaki, do you want to come with me to a really cool spot where me and all my friends hang out?" Yuudai asked her.

Though she didn't like the fact of other people being there, she thought about it and said "why not?" she was acting like her mother right now.

"Great!" he cried "let me get a few stuff from my house first, though " Misaki reassured as they were now headed to her house.

**At Misaki's house…**

"Kaa-chan! Tou-san! I'm home and I brought a friend!" In the kitchen Misaki could practically hear her mothers head perch up "really? Well, let's meet them" Tenten headed into the living room to meet her daughters friend, while her oldest brother at the age of 16, Osamu and eldest sister at the age of 14, Miku. **(I'll let you imagine what they look like) **headed back into the kitchen, where their father, Neji, was.

"Hey Tou-san, Misaki brought home a friend" Miku said most tauntingly

"Really? Who is she?" Neji asked his kids, still not looking up from the book in his hand

"The _'she'_ is a _**he**_ dad, a boy and she seems to like him" Osamu looked at his father with the oh-so-famous smirk on his face.

"A boy? Already?!" Neji got up and walked into the living room all while grumbling and muttering something about Misaki being too young for boyfriends and how he was cursing the stage of puberty being bestowed on one of his youngest daughters like he did with Miku and Natsumi, the third born and now in the age of 12.

Miku looked at Osamu still smirking

"That boy Misaki brought home will be dealing with hell from our Tou-san in a couple years or so" Miku commented

"yup" Osamu was still amused at how his father taken the news " but Misaki is a growing silver lotus, he'll learn that sooner or later, right Osamu?"

"oh, yeah" The eldest Hyuga son headed into to the living room to see how it was going.

**A/N: OH YEAH!!! I LOVE THE WAY THIS TURNED OUT!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Click the little 'go' button you know you want to! I'll try to update soon, but you know with school and all…**


	2. A Disgrace?

To Follow Footsteps

Chapter 2

A Disgrace…?

* * *

It had been a month since her first day at the academy and Misaki wasn't doin' so hot… 

Neji sighed "Misaki… the grades are pretty average, if not low, they can be much better I know it, you're a Hyuga, not only that but you're my daughter and I'm pretty sure you can pick these grades up" .

Misaki scowled "Yes Tou-san…" she received her progress report from her teacher that day, they weren't all that good, not bad, but not good either.

Natsumi entered the room after their father left "Well, what are you waiting for Misaki? We have to train, you definitely need improvement" Natsumi spat at her sister, she always gave Misaki the brunt of the family expectations making her feel weak about herself.

"yeah… whatever…" Miskai rolled her eyes, she hated Natsumi like this, her 13 year old sister, was always so damn hard on her.

* * *

3 hours later… 

Neji entered the living room to find his wife there sitting there playing with her small son who was only 2 years old, his name was Hideki.

Tenten looked up at her husband and smiled slightly "what's wrong" she asked.

"It's Misaki, have you seen her grades lately" Neji handed her Misaki's newly printed transcript. Tenten just sighed " I see… she's not doing very well, I wonder what's wrong?" The Hyuga mother's face showed worry.

"Tomorrow I believe we should talk with Iruka-Sensei" Neji nodded agreeing.

_Knock knock knock _

There was a soft knock at the door, Tenten answered it.

"Oh! Hello! May I help you?" Tenten smiled at the little Uchiha girl, Shinu, Shinju had started wearing something different the same thing as her mother, except it was a blackish grey color and the Uchiha symbol was on the sleeves instead of the Haruno symbol.

"Yes, um I actually came to see Miku?" Miku and her were friends and Shinju occasionally came over, not often, every now and then.

"Of course! Come on in!"

"Thank you!" Shinju smiled brightly

"Come this way"

Shinju followed Tenten to the backyard where she stood waiting while Tenten got Miku, she heard the sounds of metal clashing, grunts of pain and people falling.

"Come on! Get up Misaki! If that's the best you can do then trash grades like that are only going to keep coming!"

Shinju peeked over the door to see Misaki struggling to get up, she tried, but only fell back down.

Natsumi loomed over her "You're a disgrace… trainings over I guess"

**

* * *

Miskai's POV **

'Is that all I am to you Natsumi… dirt...? A disgrace…'

I looked up to see a girl watching me, it was that Uchiha girl! How dare she!? She must have seen the whole thing! That look! I've seen it one too many times… sympathy… I hate that look…

I saw Kaa-san walk up to her and say something as I tried to pick myself up.

* * *

Normal POV 

Tenten walked up to Shinju " I'm sorry, she's not here right now and I don't think she'll be back for a while" Tenten gave an apologetic look while she was smiling.

"That's okay! Can I talk to Misaki?"

"Of course you can!"

Shinju walked over to Misaki and started extended her hand "want me to help you?" Shinju gave a friendly smile.

Misaki simply looked at the hand tired, but irritated look on her face, she smacked the hand away and picked herself up as best she could, then dusted herself off.

"I don't need your help" Misaki spat

Shinju was taken aback "well, I'm sorry I just thought--"

"Whatever you thought you thought wrong because I can take care of myself perfectly without _your_ help"

"Hey, theres no need to be mea--"

"As I said before… **_without your help_** or are you hard of hearing" Misaki started to walk away from the girl.

This was NOT one of her good days

**

* * *

Well, what do you think? personally I like it, but your the readers!**


End file.
